My Angel
by Thiefy Rikku
Summary: I will not give anything away. I'm just gonna say that it is a TP fic.
1. My Angel - (Chapter 1)

CHAPTER 1: SECRETS

Pan yawned and fluttered her eyes open she smelled breakfast downstairs. She got up quickly at the thought of food and ran downstairs, not bothering to brush her hair.

"Morning Sweetie," Videl told her daughter.

"Yeah, hi," her uncle said, his mouth full of pancakes and sausage.

"Morning Mom, Dad, Goten," she said giving her mom and dad a peck on the cheek and her uncle a great big hug.

She stuffed her face with food. She then hurried back upstairs and dressed for school.

"Hurry it up, PAN!" Goten shouted from downstairs.

"Hold your horses!" Pan hollered, put on her shoes, and ran downstairs.

"I'm leaving w/out you!" Goten shouted, glancing at his watch, he might be late for work.

"Okay, let's go! Hurry up!!" Pan shouted.

"OH! Now you're telling ME to hurry up! Pan, sometimes I worry about you!" Goten told her as he revved up the car.

"Okay, bye Goten!" Pan told her uncle as they came to the school. "Have fun at work!"

"Yeah right," Goten said. Pan laughed and headed towards her school gates. It was a boring school day as usual. Pan soon found herself taking her usual route home when she came across the woods.

'Might be fun,' she thought to herself and ran into the woods. She opened her eyes in awe at the wonders of Mother Narture. She ran across the flowers and trees when she came to a wooden fence about 6 inches taller than her. She climbed the fence to see what was over it and saw Capsule Corps. She decided to pay her old friends a visit. She climbed over the fence and headed towards the screen door. She said, "Hallloooooo," and heard a door open and shut.

A tall figure stood before her and said, "Hi Pan!" He was only wrapped in a towel. Pan turned her head and blushed.

"Hi Trunks," she said, looking at the floor.

"Oh sorry, I just came out of the shower" he said, laughing.

"I can see that," Pan laughed too.

"Well, won't you come in while I go get dressed up," he told her, moving out of her way.

"Sure, but can I use your phone?" she asked him. 

"Yeah, go right on ahead," he said and Pan went to the phone to call her mom.

"Mom? I'm at Trunks' house. I'll come home before dinner" Pause "Yeah, I'll do my homework here," Another pause."MOM!!! I won't do that! Yeah okae, buh bye! Luv yah!" And Pan hung up the phone.

Pan got out her homework and started doing it. She was now on her Math homework and she came across an ugly problem and couldn't get it.

"Trunks, could you be a sweetie and help meeh with this problem?" Pan asked him sweetly.

"Sure," he answered, walking towards her. He taught her both ways of doing the problem and told her to figure out which way was easier for her. She thanked him and finished quickly.

"Okay, so what do you have to do around here? Haven't been here in quite awhile!"

"I challenge you, PAN!"

"To what?"

"To a Playstation football game!"Pan laughed.

"I accept!" they ran to the Playstation and played to win. The game was over.

Trunks jumped up and shouted, "Oh no! I can't believe I lost! To a gurl!!"

"Believe it Trunks-kun! Besides it was only a game!!" Pan laughed and threw he controller at him. 

"OW!!" he said. Pan only laughed. She knew Trunks was strong enough to take that. She glanced at the clock.

"Oh my gosh, Trunks-kun! I gotta go! It's almost dinner time! Sorry!" with that Pan grabbed her stuff and left.

"Pan, wait!!!" Trunks shouted. "You forgot your....", but it was too late, Pan had already gone.

Pan got home and heard her mom fixing the dinner table. She went upstairs to change put of her school uniform and into more comfortable clothes. She went downstairs and sat in her chair.

"Did you finish your homework?" Gohan asked her.

"Yeah, of course!" Pan said, "What's for dinner?"

"Steak," she heard her mom say. As soon as Pan and her father saw Videl sit down, they began eating. Pan finished and went upstairs to write in her diary about the day she spent with on of her best, and not to mention cutest, friend. When she got upstairs she couldn't find her diary! 'Oh no' she groaned. 'I must have left it at Trunks-kun's house! She put on her jacket and was about to fly out her window when she heard the doorbell.

"Pan, sweetie? Can you get that?" Videel asked from downstairs. Pan mumbled something under her breath and went to get it. She opened the door to see Trunks there, with a little booklet in his hand.

"My diary!!" Pan shouted and snatched it from his hands.

"Yepp!" he said. Then Pan gave him a suspicious look.

"You didn't look in it did you?" she said. Her heart raced.

"No! I'm not like that!" Trunks said.

"OK. Thanks again Trunks-kun!" she told him and he flew off. 'What if he's not telling the truth?' she thought to herself. Her stomach went in a roller coaster at the thought.'What if he found out I like him?"


	2. My Angel - (Chapter 2)

CHAPTER 2: SOMEONE KNOWS

Pan was so lucky that the next day was a Saturday because she coudn't go to sleep that night. She stayed up thinking about her diary. She kept trying to convince herself that Trunks wasn't lying to her, but when she almost believed herself a little voice kept telling her to believe it. She decided before she drifted off to sleep that she would call as soon as she woke up the next morning.

"Hello?" Pan heard a drowsy voice say on the other line.

"Ummm, is this Trunks?" she asked.

"Yeah. This is Pan right?"

"Yupp. Um.... you know how you found my diary yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, are you absolutely SURE that you didn't read it?"

"Well... I didn't read it....but...."

"But?!?!?!"

"But Bra did...."

"What??? How much of it? Why didn't you try to stop her!"

"You knoe how fast she is!! And she...she read all of it..."

"Whew....am I lucky that Bra is one of my best friends!"

"Yeah..."

"Well...I'm really sorry that I didn't believe you!"

"Yeah it's okay..."

"Well..that's all! Bye Trunks-kun!"

"See ya!" CLICK!

'Dammit Bra!' Pan thought to herself. 'She better not tell anyone.....or try to blackmail me!' Pan thought about that and shivered, despite the 100 degree weather.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Aaaaah!!" A scream echoed throughout the Briefs' home. 

"What is all that racket?!?!" Vegeta yelled in Bulma's face.

"Vegeta! You don't have to yell in my face!" Bulma said obviously irritated by the incident."That's the kids outside in the pool with Goten, Marron, Uub, and Pan."

"What?!?! Goku's brat and grandbrat is here?!?!"

"YES! And they're not brats! They're very nice!"

"Whatever you say woman"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aaaaaaahhh! Stop it!" Marron screamed at Goten, who was splashing water in her face.

"Make me!" he shouted. Suddenly Pan jumped on Goten's back and brought him under. When Marron opened her eyes Goten was breathing and Pan, Trunks, Bra and Uub were all laughing at him. "Man Pan! Who made this your buisness?"

"Just helping out a fellow girl Z Fighter!" Pan said with a laugh. Goten suddenly returned the favor. Now Pan was the one who came out from the water coughing. That started the all out water war.


	3. My Angel - (Chapter 3)

CHAPTER 3:Devising a Plan

"You will, or you won't won't. No moooooore, no mooooore. Baby Imma do it 

right" Goten sang off-key. They were all at his house with the radio 

blasting. "You can or u can't can't. Be a man, be a man man. No mooooore. No 

mooooore."

"Shut up Goten! You're ruining the song!" Marron told him throwing a pillow 

at his smiling face. Everyone laughed when Goten just continued singing. 

Trunks was busy at the computer with something. Goten suddenly got curious 

and asked what Trunks was doing on the computer anyways.

"Nothing" Trunks replied, eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Oh really??" Goten answered back, getting even more curious. "Well then, 

you wouldn't mind leeting me take a peek!" He jumped up when Trunks pressed 

enter. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!! Looky! Trunks wrote 'I love you. Bye'!!!!! 

OOHH! Who is that?!?!" Bra glanced at Pan just in time to see her sadness 

and then see her hide it with a huge laugh and smile. Bra felt a pang in her 

stomach to see Pan so sad. She felt even worse that she knew why.

"Oh my Kami!! It's Mink!!! Trunks and Mink sitting in a tree" Goten yelled.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Pan joined in. Bra knew it was just to hide her true 

feelings for her brother.

'Too bad no one here but me knows how much of a Bit*h Mink really is' Bra 

thought. She sighed and joined in trying to get the thought out of her head. 

Suddenly Bulma came in.

"What's this I hear?" she said smiling. "Trunks has a girlfriend?" Trunks 

turned beet red.

"Yeah! It's Mink!!!!" Goten shouted and continued with "Trunks and Mink! 

Trunks and Mink! Trunks.....Hey Pan!! Where are you going?!?!" Goten shouted 

to her as she ran out of the room. "Did I say something. I'm gonna go find 

her.

"No, Goten. You won't understand. I'll go" Bra told him standing up. "Pan?!" 

She heard crying in her room and decided to check in there. She found Pan 

sitting there with Bra's family portrait. Pan was gazing at Trunks and her 

eyes were gushing with tears. Bra's heart broke seeing one of her best 

friends like that.

"Pan" she said softly. Pan lifted her head and quickly put the portrait back 

on Bra's drawer. "Pan. Remember, I know" she told her. 'And I wish now that 

I didn't' she added silently. Pan just broke down.

"I don't know what to think anymore! I-I-I" she said and broke down in tears 

in her friend's arms.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise" she told her friend as ideas of how to get 

those two together.'After all, they'd make the perfect couple.


	4. My Angel - (Chapter 4)

Sorry people. I did something wrong with this part of my story, so I uploaded it again and deleted the wrong parts. Pan Son

CHAPTER 4: The Beginning of the Plan

DING DONG! The sound of the doorbell ringing woke up Bra. She tried to go to sleep, but after that proved unsuccessful she angrily got up, swung her legs over her bed. 'I'm gonna kill whoever rang that doorbell' she grumbled in her head. She walked to the kitchen to get breakfast. She glanced at the clock. '8:00. It's 8 o'clock and I'm awake on a Sunday morning!' She then went into the living room to find that Mink was the one who had rung the doorbell. 'Damn that witch!' she screamed in her head and headed back towards the kitchen. 'I need to think of a way to get Trunks to realize that.....and fast! Before she breaks his heart.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey! That's not fair!" Pan heard her uncle scream. She opened her eyes to see Marron and Goten playing Playstation in her room screaming at the top of their lungs. Pan groggily got up.

"Hey!!" she screamed at them."I was sleeping!" They both continued playing as though they hadn't heard. Pan growled and stomped downstairs. She remained angry until she was halfway downstairs. She remembered what had happened yesterday. She sat down on the steps and buried her head in her arms. She heard steps and got up, dusted herself off, and dried her eyes.

"Are you okae sweetie? I heard crying" Videl asked her.

"No. I think it was Goten pretending to cry because he lost to Marron" Pan lied.

"Oh okae. Why don't you go on downstairs and have breakfast then?" Videl told her as Pan raced downstairs at the word 'breakfast'. The food that she stuffed in her mouth cheered her up for a millisecond and she began sulking again. Gohan noticed her sudden sadness and began to think of ddifferent reasons why his daughter would be so sad. He thought of none at the moment and decided to ask her when he was finished with the Sports section.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bra sat on her bed thinkning of ways to get rid of Mink and to get Trunks to notice that he had loved Pan the whole time he knew her. She could see it in both their eyes. They were meant for each other. Bra started scheming and scheming until she had the perfect idea. She would get right to it the next morning when Mink came.

CHAPTER 5: Step One

"Hi Mink!" Bra said cheerily.

"What do you want, brat?" she scowled.

"What? Geez! I'm only saying hi!" Bra replied.

"Well don't bother! Today is the day I will be breaking your brother's heart! Right after our dinner date!" Mink laughed. Bra felt a pain in her own."I just love seeing them crumble and fall." she continued.

"You are a bit*h!"Bra screamed at her." You're not worth all the things my brother did for you!"

"He sure thought so!"

"Shut up you worthless piece of shit!" Mink just laughed and left the Capsule Corps property. Bra snickered and pushed the STOP button.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Trunks-kun! Trunks-kun! You're home! You're home!" Bra screamed out to her brother. I have a song for you to listen to!"

"Okay! OKay! Calm down lil' sis!" Trunks laughed.

"Hurry! Hurry!"

"Alright! Let me put my stuff down first!" As soon as Trunks put his stuff down Bra grabbed his hand and led him to her room. As soon as they were there Bra pushed the PLAY button on her radio.

"Hi Mink!........"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DING DONG! Bulma ran to answer the door. It was Mink. Nulma frowned and told her Trunks was in the kitchen. Mink walked towards the huge kitchen and walked in. She found Trunks there dressed in sweats.

"Trunks-chan! Why aren't you dressed? That is no way to dress for a fancy French restaurant!" Mink scolded. Trunks frowned.

"Well maybe it's beacuse I'm not going to a 'fancy French restaurant'" Trunks told her, mimicking her words.

"Trunks-chan! That is no way to talk to your girlfriend!"

"What? What did you say?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I've decided we weren't that anymore" Trunks stuffed popcorn into his mouth.

"What? Bra! Bra did this! That little bit..."

"Bit*h? are you about to call her a bit*h? Ha! You, you little peasant girl, is the one that is the bi*ch!"

"Peasant! Why I should.."

Should what?!?! You ARE a peasant! Since you need the help of someone else, someone like me, to help you survive! To get you food! Buy you things! Well guess what! This PRINCE is not gonna help you anymore! You worthless PEASANT!" Trunks felt his ki rise. Mink looked very hurt. Then her face turned to anger and bitterness then she ran out of Capsule Corps property. Bra lughed from upstairs and could be heard all through the house.

CHAPTER 6: A PERFECT PLAN GONE WRONG

'Aaaaaahhh....morning! It's time for the perfect plan to finally get exciting!' Bra exclaimed in her head as she opened her eyes to a new morning. She chuckled as she remembered the events from last night and she chuckled as she got dressed and went to get breakfast. When she got down, she noticed that Trunks was happier than ever.

"Ah! Good morning, dear sister!" he yelled as she swung her off her feet.

"Okae. Good morning to you too, brother, but can you put me down!" Bra told him. Trunks looked at what he was doing and noticed that he had Bra up off the floor above his head.

"Oops. Sorry about that. I'm just so happy today!" he exclaimed. Bra laughed, smiled, and danced along with her brother, for she too was as happy as can be.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RING RING!! 'Damn telemarketers!'Pan screamed in her head as she ignored the constant ringing of the phone. 'Grrrr....' she growled as she reluctantly picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pan! It;s Bra!"

"Oh hey. Did you absolutely HAVE to call at 7:00 in the morning on the first Monday of Summer Break?" She heard a chuckle on the other line.

"Well...yeah. I need to tell you something"

"And it's THIS important?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then. Go ahead"

"Oh my gosh, you'll be so happy"

"Well then go!"

"Trunks....." Pan kept quiet. She felt the tears welling pup in her eyes.

"Trunks...broke...up...with...MINK!!!" Pan could hardly contain her excitement.

"OH MY GOSH!" Then she thought something that ruined everything. "Yeah but that doesn't mean he's into me."

"But you can face him now right?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Good, cuz your family is invited to a POOL PARTY!!!"

"Ok! I'm pretty sure we'll be there"

"Ok great, bye"

"Bye" CLICK Pan's lips curved into a 100-watt smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Laughter could be heard in the Briefs' backyard as Vegeta was being forced out of the house with a 'Kiss th Cook' apron on. Finally, he stopped being stubborn and stepped outside on his own.

"Finally! I knew you'd give in!" Bulma said in a tired voice.

"Woman! I'm only doing this because I'm cooking and I'M HUNGRY!" Vegeta snapped. He headed for the BBQ grill as Pan was coming out of the pool house in her bathing suit. She gracefully did a 'Swan Dive' into the pool.

"I give it a 10!" Goten told her as she poked her head out of the water.

"Thanks uncle" she told him.

"Yeah, and I give it a 2, for wetting me when I was trying to getting a tan!" Marron told her. Everyone laughed. Bra looked around and caught Trunks staring at Marron.

'Oh no!! Trunks is looking to the wrong girl! He can't do this!!'


	5. My Angel - (Chapter 5)

CHAPTER 7: Trunks' Angel

Once everyone was dried off from the pool it was time to eat the BBQ that 

Vegeta cooked.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm....so yummy....num num.....yummy" Goten mumbled between bites. 

Everyone laughed at him. Goten was always one to talk every time he ate. 

"What? What?" Everyone just continued laughing.

"Aye Goten, stop talking and eat" Marron told him. Goten did as he was told. 

Trunks was sitting in between Goten and Marron. Pan was across from Trunks, 

Bra to Marron, and Uub to Goten. Marron had hardly eaten anything while all 

the Saiya-jins were practically eating everything on the table.

"Marron! You're hardly eating anything!" Goten noticed.

"Ummm...I'm not a Saiya-jin like you guys!" Marron told him.

"Oh yeah" he said, and continued eating. But before he looked at his BBQ'ed 

ribs he saw Bra looking at Trunks who was staring at Marron. 'Weird' he 

thought, then shrugged it off and bit into his ribs.

Finally at around 10:00 the last visitors had left the Briefs' home.

"Alright, thanks for inviting us Bulma" Videl said to her dear friend.

"Where's Bra?" Pan asked curiously.

"Oh, she went upstairs to finish a project or something....sorry she was 

being so rude." Bulma apoplogized.

"Oh, it's okay" Gohan said just as he was going out the door. Pan had a 

curious look on her face.....Bra never did work...she was a model!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Pick up the phone!' Pan yelled silently in her mind.

"Hello, you have reached the Briefs Residence. Please leave all the 

information you have to in order for us to reach you again! Thank You and 

have a nice day!" BEEP!

"Dammit Bra! Pick up!" Pan shouted into the receiver.

"Geez, Pan! What?" Bra picked up.

"Okae, what's the big deal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Working on a project, huh?"

"Ummm...."

"Bra, what are you REALLY up to?"

"Nothing..."

"Okae, I'm not gonna force it out of you"

"....Bye"

"Bye"'Wierd' Pan thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Who are you?" Trunks shouted to the girl at his window.

"I am your angel.....you must find me" The girl's face was hidden. All 

Trunks could see was her long flowing hair and her woman-like figure. She 

was about to leave.

"Wait!" Trunks yelled. The angel whirled around. "How would I know if it was 

you?" The angel handed him a sheet with notes on it.

"You'll know by this song." she said. With that she leaned in close and gave 

Trunks a gentle kiss on the lips. Trunks enjoyed every second of it. He felt 

sad when he parted with his angel as she flew out of his window." Find me 

Trunks.....find me..."

Trunks stood up in his bed. He was sweating and he felled warm, which had 

nothing to do with the summer weather. He looked to the side of his bed and 

saw the sheet if notes. 'Was it a dream....or was it real?' Trunks thought 

and shivered.

Trunks went downstairs, humming the tunes. The song had no words, only 

notes. He noticed that Pan, Goten, Marron, and Uub had come over. Trunks 

glanced at Marron, then at Goten. 'Yes!' he thought 'my plan is actually 

working!' He had told his sister his plan to get Marron and Goten together 

just last night. Pan left the room to go get her poems to show to Marron. 

When she came back Truks heard a faint humming noise as she walked by. 

'Could she have been singing the song?' he thought. Then shoved it from his 

mind.

CHAPTER 8: ANGEL DOUBTS

Goten, Uub, Marron, and Pan all decided to stay over for the rest of the day. When lunch cam around the corner, Bulma had not come home yet, so they decided to go to the mall for lunch. As soon as they finished lunch at Jack in the Box they went to the arcade. They had only spent 3 hours in there and their tummies began to rumble. They went to get some ice cream.Then they went shopping. It was near Christmas after all.

"Hey! Who wants to do Secret Santas?" Bra asked everyone. Evreyone agreed with a nod. Bra pulled out a sheet of paper and tore it in 6 pieces and wrote something on eac one. Then she crumpled the papers and told everyone to choose one.

"Hey Goten" Trunks whispered to his best friend "Who'd you get?"

"I got your sis man." he answered.

"What?!? I got her too!"

"Huh?"

"Bra...."they chimed. She giggled.

"Okay Okay...this time it's for real" This time she told everyone to write their own names. This time no one told anyone else who they got. This is how it goes:

Trunks-Pan

Goten-Uub

Pan-Marron

Marron-Bra

Bra-Goten

Uub-Trunks

"Now is the time to search for what you are going to get that person!" Marron shouted. "Let's all meet back here at around 2:30 for sparring at Capsule Corps!" They all split up. Trunks, Marron, and Pan headed for the clothing and shoes dept. Uub went to the computer store. Goten went to the Martial Arts store. Bra went to the grocery store.(;P) 

Everyone had met back and went to Capsule Corps. property. This is how the sparring competition. Bra and Uub were busy doing other things.

Trunks vs. Goten Marron vs. Pan

Pan vs. Trunks

Trunks

The wage was loser buys winner dinner. So when Pan was lifted off the floor after she was pinned to it for 3 seconds she went home to take a shower and change, as did Trunks. Goten and Uub stayed at Capsule Corps.

"Oooooohhhh.....Trunks is going on a date! With Pan!" Marron teased.

"It's not a date!" Trunks resented

"Then why are you wearing dressing all cool and junk?" Goten asked.

"It's only appropriate" Trunks told him, his face turning a pinkish, rosy color.

"Okay Trunks. We believe you" Uub said. Pan came over smelling fresh and took off with Trunks.

"Ooohh...I wonder what's gonna happen" Marron wondered out loud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay. I hope you don't mind going to a burger joint, cuz ya know. I don't have money for those places that you usually go to." Pan said to Trunks as they left the Capsule Corps. property.

"Oh yeah. I was kinda getting tired of those kind of places anyway. Why don't we go o Jack in the Box?" he replied.

"Sure!" Pan said smiling the huge Son smile. They arrived at the site. Trunks ordered 2 # 3's and 1 #1. Pan ordered 2 # 7's and 1 #1. When they sat down Pan went to get their drinks. When she came back Trunks caught the beat of the song she was humming. He now had doubts about his angel?It indeed was the one the angel had given him. Trunks was silent all through dinner. They had both finished and went back to Capsule Corps.

Trunks immediately went to sleep as soon as he got home. He shivered a bit and noticed his window was open.

"Trunks-chan. Don't you believe in me?" he heard. It was his angel.

"Should I? I want to..."

"Then why do you turn me down when I am found? Do you doubt me? I am out there! I am real!"

"What?" he shouted as the angel left his bedroom window.

Trunks sat erect in his bed. He glanced at his bedroom window, which was wide open and fad a feather stuck in the hinge of the knob.


	6. My Angel - (Chapter 6)

CHAPTER 9: Saiya-jin Napped!

"Trunks...is there a hole in your pillow?" Bulma asked.

"What? Why?" Truks asked confusingly.

"Because there's a feather in your hair!" Bulma said, snatching it.

"Oh...yeah...hehe..." he said grabbing it back.

"Ooohhh, Touchy. It must be special!" Bulma squealed. "What is it? Your Guardian Angel's feather?"

"Ummm...hehe...yeah.....Bye Mom." he gave his mom a kiss and left for work at Capsule Corps. 'Do I believe in her? Or do I not? Is it Pan? Or is it Marron? Pan?!?! No way. Marron?!?!?! Nuh-uh. She's Goten's mate. And there's no way my angel could be Bra. NO WAY! I am NO inbreeder! Pan...she IS kinda cute...Hey! Stop it! She's waaaay too young! Umm....but who else is there? Oh, I hope it's Pan. Whoa...where did that come from? What do I get her? I need to get her present today after work. OMG! What if it's Mink!!!! Eeeewww! NO WAY! That's even more gross than it being Bra! My mind is soooo cramped up right now. After I get Pan's present, I'm goin to Hot Tub City!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~"Okay people..after we all get our presents then we'll all meet at Hot Tub City at around 3:00." Bra told everyone. The gang had gotten together for another shopping oppurtunity. Once again Bra headed for the grocery store and Marron, and Pan headed for the clothing and shoes dept. Uub went to the computer store. Goten went to the Martial Arts store.

"Hmmmm...I wonder what to get Bra. I mean she has such a great sense of fashion. I don't knw if she'll like what I get her" Marron thought aloud.

"Shhh.. Marron!" Pan scolded.

"What? She's not here right now!" Marron disagreed.

"Ok fine"

"Who are you getting it for?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Okay fine!"

"Okay then!" they laughed. 'Omigosh! This is perfect for Marron! But how am I gonna get it without her figuring out it's for her? Hm....'

"Oooh look! That is great for Bra! I'm gonna go get it! You wait here!" Maron squealed. Pan saw her chance and got her present for Marron. Bye the time they were done paying it was 2:56 and they headed for Hot Tub City.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Okay. What do I get Pan?' Trunks thought. 'Hmmm....a bracelet? Nah...too b/f g/f. What about a dress. Nah. I don't know what kind of stuff she likes to wear. Shoes? No. She probably has a lot already. Dammit! What do I get her!?!?!?! Ahhhh...forget this! I'm goin to Hot Tub City!'

"Hey there brother!" Trunks heard a familiar voice say. Hw whirled around to see Bra, Uub, and Goten standing there.

"Oh hi!" Tunks said cheerily, even though his mind was really messed up as though he had been huffing aerosol.

"Marron and Pan should be here any minute. We're gonna wait for them. You wanna wait too?"

"Sure" he said, although he was thinking of other things. 'Pan? Pan's coming? How should I act? Well, duh! Or should I flirt a little? What? What are you thining? You don't have a crush on her! Or do you? Maybe..Hey! Shut up! Is it just me, or am I answering my own questions? You're answering your own questions. Oh..I really need to stop this. I'm going crazy. Marron and Pan better get here soon. I need that hot tub.'

As though on cue Marron and Pan showed up.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Marron shouted, but was interrupted by a face on the Instructional TV screen.

"Attention all costumers....if you don't wanna die...I suggest you run away as fast as you can! For those of you who aren't fast enough...to BAD!!!!" It was a new enemy. Suddenly a cloud of smoke was formed and when it was all cleared up Pan was gone.

"Pan!!! Pan where are you!?!?" Goten shouted.

"If you ever want your precious friend back...you've got to give me a good fight. I am Stealth." the voice said. Sure enough, Pan was in the background tied to a chair, handkerchief in mouth.

CHAPTER 10: TOO EASY

Pan fluttered her eyes open and tried to stand, but found she couldn't.

'What in the hell?' Pan thought. She looked down to see that she was already up, but chained to a wall. 'What the hell is going on here?!' She wasn't dressed in her normal attire. She was dressed in a hoochie dress, kinda Spice Girlish. Pan screamed at the sight of the dress. It was extrememly short. It was pink with fur along the collar and the bottom of the dress. A guard came running to the sound of Pan's scream.

"What?" he asked

"What in Dende's name am I doing here!"

"You were captured by the great Stealth!"

"Okay, yeah yeah. Whatever. What the fuck am I doing in this slutty dress?!?!"

"Oh....for Leader's pleasure. He enjoys your body"

"Ewwwwww" Pan shuddered involuntarily. The gurads pager beeped.

"Speaking of Leader...he would like to see you now."

"I'm not goin!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice" Pan felt her prison of chains move her across the wall into Stealth's office.

"Aaahhhh...the beautiful Saiya-jin. I see u are now fully prepared for my.....uh.....pleasure..."

"EW! NOW WAY!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No choice" Stealth said, now making his way to her.

"Not if we have something to say about it!" a voice said.

"Who are you? You dare to interrupt me in my time of pleasure?"

"And my time of complete disgust?" Pan added. Stealth shot her a death glare. She shut her trap and crossed her arms.

"We are protectors of the universe and of girls being raped by ugly monsters!" the voice said.

"Oh shut up Goten. We're not the Sailor Scouts for goodness sakes. Let's just beat his ass, get Pan, and leave okay?" another voice said.

"Ack! You killed all the fun! I was about to do her pose!" Goten complained, but Trunks was already powering up to SSJ2. "Hey! Wait for me!"

'Man! I can break out of these chains if I turned SSJ,' Pan thought, taking a look at the chains for the first time 'but I don't want to ruin Goten's fun.' 

Before she knew it Goten, too, had powered up to SSJ2.

"KA....." Trunks started. Goten followed.

"Ka....."

"Me...." they continued in unison. "Ha......Me....Haaaaaaa!" They both fired the powerful attack at Stealth and saw his arms, legs, and hed seperate from his body.

"That was too easy" Goten said. Pan had powered up to SSJ and broke out of the chains. 

"Ooooohhhh Pan! Hottt!" Goten said seeing Pan for the first time since he arrived at Stealth's hideout.

"Oh be quiet!" Pan said angrily. "Let's just go."

'Wow! Pan looks awesome, but slutty. Omigosh! I actually admit it now. She doesn't knoe what she does to me' Trunks thought and followed after her into the ship.

CHAPTER 11:

It was time to clean Capsule Corps. and it was huge so Pan and Goten had decided to help. Pan was vaccuming all the carpets humming "Trunks' Angel's" song. Her hips were swaying as Trunks went into the living room to get a sponge for the tub.

"Pan....she just has no clue what she does to me" he said barely above a whisper.

"Of course not Trunks. Beacuse you don't tell her." A voice said from behind. It was Goten in an apron and bandana. Trunks smiled and made fun of Goten, saying he looked like Lucille Ball on "I Love Lucy"

"I'm serious Trunks." Goten said, ignoring the comment.

"I just don't know Goten" Trunks said turning serious.

"Why not?"

"I'm.....a...af..afr....af-ra-id" he said, as though he had never said the word before.

"Afraid of what Trunks? You're the Prince of Saiya-jins. You fear nothing. You said so yourself."

"I'm afraid my reputation will get ruined."

"By what?"

"Rejection" Goten reamined serious.

"And how would you know if she doesn't like you back Trunks?"

"Well, if she did, she sure isn't showing it. I mean most girls would flirt with me and try to seduce me.

"Trunks, you baka! Pan is not 'most girls'. She is 'a girl'. Trunks, she a saiya-jin!" Trunks stayed quiet. Goten could see Trunks was in deep thought about this and decided to leave him alone.

'My angel dreams. They haven't come in awhile. But Pan just keeps on humming that song. Should I tell her? Is she really the Angel Lady I've been loking for? Does she feel the same way? There's only one way to find out. But the path of that way is not clear. It is the one less traveled by. Dare to be brave Trunks. Dare.'

Trunks stood up and started walking towards Pan. He almost turned around, but found Goten blocking the only exit he had. Goten gave him approval and Trunks turned back around. He slowly took steps toward the demi-saiya-jin. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Pan turned off the vaccuum and turned to face him. The rays of the sun shone on her face making her look more like an angel.

"Yes?" Pan asked sweetly.

"Pan....I" he started.

"You?"

"I...um..I....."

"Need a sponge?"

"No. I need to tell you something"

"Okae....go ahead"

"Where's the sponge?" Goten and Pan's sweat dropped.

"Somehow I can feel that wasn't what you were going to tell me" Trunks took a deep breath.

"Pan...I...I Love You" Pan's face was filled with surprise, but then turned into admiration. Then she blushed.

"Trunks....I...I don't know what to say"

"Say you love me too."

"Trunks...I love you too"

"Do you mean it?"

"With all my heart"

"Pan...are you my angel?"

"Only if you want me to be" She then stood on her tiptoes and leaned in closer to Trunks. She then gave him a long, passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Clapping was heard and the whole Z gang was there now. Trunks and Pan blushed. Even Gohan and Vegeta were clapping. Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulma were crying.

"You aren't mad dad?" Pan asked.

"You're old enough to make your own decisions. Besides...it's about time you two hooked up!" Everyone laughed. Bulma had an impromptu dinner on the occasion of Trunks and Pan.

Well, that's it! That's the end of my fic! I don't think I can think of anymore things. If you want a sequel, just tell me! Or maybe a prequel....nah.Well, ty for reading it and Merry Christmas!


End file.
